Bros Don't Worry
by MaybeTomorrowI'llFly
Summary: Immediatly after Finn catches mono, Puck comes to visit. But forget about all that chick-flick stuff, he was just checking in. No slash. Friendship all the way. Please review...


_This takes place immediately after Finn catches mono. I was kind of annoyed that he was sick and then all better again .I've been exploring Finn and Puck's friendship, I thought this would be a nice little something to post. Enjoy…_

Puck wasn't worried. He really wasn't. Finn and him were bros and bros looked after each other. He had texted the tall teenager many times over the past few days and received no response. So, he was on his way over to just simply make sure Finn wasn't dead or anything like that.

So, he quickly [not too quickly because he-wasn't-freaking-worried] leapt out of his truck and rang the doorbell to the Hummel-Hudson household. A moment later, Finn's mom opened the door and was face to face with Puck.

"Oh, Noah. I haven't seen you in a while. Finn's still pretty sick, but you can still see him if you'd like."

"Thanks, Mrs. H. I just wanna…." He trailed off, realizing how ridiculous he was beginning to sound. Honestly, this wasn't a fucking chick flick. He was just checking to make sure Finn was doing okay. That was all.

Carole smiled sweetly with an understanding expression on her face and ushered her son's best friend into the house.

Puck immediately climbed the stairs to his friend's room and barged in. He was greeted with a sorry-looking sight. There was a giant mass of blankets on the bed, but there was a hole where he assumed Finn's head would be. He strolled over to the hole and found dull brown eyes looking up at him.

"Hey, dude." Puck said softly.

"Puck? When did you get here?" Finn's voice was weak and raspy. "You weren't here before. Were you?"

The teen chuckled softly. "No, man, I just got here. I decided I'd stop by to make sure you weren't dead."

Finn snorted faintly. "I wish. Everything hurts, dude."

Puck was almost startled by Finn's truthfulness. It was pulling teeth to get any of his real thoughts out in the open. It wasn't like they had chick-flick moments often, but when they did, Finn would always pretend. He'd always downplay any pain [emotional or physical] that was obviously eating at him.

Eventually he said, "That bad, huh?"

"Worse. I feel like hell."

"Yeah, well, you look like hell, too."

Finn opened his mouth to say something but broke off into a fit of deep, wet, agonizing coughs.

"Geez, Finn." Puck muttered as he automatically placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "You need some pills or something?"

"Just took some Tylenol and cough syrup an hour ago." He sounded positively miserable.

At that moment, Puck sat down on the floor next to his best friend's bed. He would be damned if Finn was going to suffer alone. He needed his bro right now.

Noah watched his friend closely over the next twenty minutes. He watched as Finn's eye lids fluttered in his sleep. He watched as his face scrunched up in pain and sickness and then he watched his face relax again. Eventually, the kid had dozed off, leaving Puck to let his thoughts aimlessly wander.

Suddenly a heart-wrenching groan escaped Finn's lips. Puck looked up to find his friend's face contorted in an awful expression. Any other time, he would have laughed if Finn groaned in pain. Usually he was immensely sore after football and wouldn't stop bitching in the locker room. Usually Puck would tell his friend to stop being such a girl.

But this was different and it definitely wasn't funny. Finn was in pain. He was hurt. He was sick and feeling like absolute crap.

"Are you okay?" He didn't even bother to keep the concern out of his voice at his point.

"I'm fine" said a muffled voice.

"That didn't sound anything like 'fine'"

"It just hurts, man. Everything hurts and I feel like shit."

"Is there anything I can… do for you?"

"You want to just stay for a little while?" Finn sounded almost embarrassed. "I mean, if you're busy or whatever…"

Puck immediately sat back down on the floor.

"I don't have anything else to do."

"Thanks, bro." He closed his eyes slowly, his face looking calm and almost peaceful.

Bros looked after each other and, yeah, sometimes they even worried.

_So, I'm not sure if I completely butchered Finn and Puck friendship awesomeness. But please let me know if you loved it, hated it, whatever it you thought._


End file.
